


"You Fvcking Traitor"

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hawaii, M/M, Pink sausage, Woojin feeling betrayed, dont let the tag die, i just want to write this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl





	"You Fvcking Traitor"

"_You fucking traitor._"

Was the first thing Jihoon heard when he put his phone to his ears. He burst out laughing.

"_I hate you so much._"

Jihoon continued laughing. "No, you don't."

"_I can't believe you._"

"Babe-"

"_Don't 'babe' me, I'm angry_."

Jihoon slowly stopped his laughing, a small smile adorning his face as he said : "I can see you pouting."

"_I am not_."

"I'll ask Hwi later."

"_Hwi's not here. Out of any ways you choose to betray me like this_."

"I'll bring you souvenir. Will the Hawaii air suffice?"

"_I hate you_."

"The seawater then? Or the sand?"

"_I'm hanging up_."

Jihoon cackled. "Wait, no! Woojinnie! I'm just kidding. What do you want? I'll bring it for you."

"_I don't know, maybe a flight ticket to join you there instead of souvenirs._"

"But you're busy right now, I can't do that."

Woojin huffed from the other line.

"Look, just think of me as the taste tester! Like I'm tasting Hawaii to see if it's good enough for you to come later." Jihoon tried to reason despite knowing his words made no sense.

"_I'm angry_." Woojin repeated again and Jihoon tried hard not to coo.

"Aww, baby. Let's come here next time when we're both free, huh?"

"_I still can't believe you went to Hawaii before me._"

Jihoon smiled fondly as he offered a non apologetic "Sorry, babe."

And he let Woojin talk his ear off about how he couldn't believe Jihoon actually betrayed him for a whole 10 minutes. He be like that sometimes.

"So what souvenirs would you like?" He asked when Woojin's finally gotten quiet.

It was silence for awhile and Jihoon pulled his phone away to see if Woojin had hung up but found out he hadn't.

"_Hawaii.. shirt_." Woojin said, voice small.

Jihoon hummed.  _ Cute.  _ "That's all?"

Woojin made a thinking noises before he added, "_And ukulele too_."

"But you can't play?"

"_Sure, I can_."

"Really? Then play it when I gave it to you later."

There's a slight pause but Woojin mustered an "_Okay_."

Jihoon giggled to himself. Knowing well Woojin can't play a goddamn ukulele. "What else?"

"_Nothing else_."

"Really?"

"_Mhhm_"

"Okay then."

"_Wait_."

Jihoon raised a brow. "What?"

"_I want_.."

"If you say you want me, I'll hang up."

Woojin gasped. "_Aww, busted. There goes my plan_."

"You're so lame, I'm hanging up." Jihoon said with no intention of doing so.

"_No, wait. I'm serious though. I want you to come back safely, have fun there Hoonie. Enough fun for me too_."

Jihoon blushed slightly at that and he's thankful the other couldn't see him at the moment. "Okay." He breathed out. "I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun with you here though."

Woojin chuckled. "_I'm sure it will. Next time?_"

"Next time."


End file.
